Fluids containing magnetic material are known in the art. Such fluids are designed to change viscosity or other fluid properties upon application of a magnetic field to the fluid. Typical uses of known magnetic fluid compositions have included shock absorbers, clutches, and actuating modules. However, prior art fluids have suffered from several disadvantages. Prior art fluids generally are not useful over a wide range of temperature. Known magnetic fluids also have suffered from instability of the magnetic particles in suspension. Such instability can include settling of the particles over time due to gravitational forces and/or agglomeration of the particles in the fluid suspension.
Shtarkman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,190, describes a fluid responsive to a magnetic field comprising magnetizable particulate, silica gel as a dispersant and a vehicle. Shtarkman discloses a fluid composition comprising 20% by weight of silicone oil and 80% by weight of a mixture of carboxyl iron (99% by weight) and pre-dried silica gel (1% by weight). Shtarkman discloses that such a fluid is useful as the dampening fluid in a shock absorber. Shtarkman discloses that reduced magnetic particles can have an insulation coating (such as iron oxide) to prevent particle-to-particle contact, eddy currents or dielectric leakage.
Fluids such as those described by Shtarkman have limited commercial applicability. The silicone oil vehicle is a poor lubricant, particularly on steel surfaces, and must be combined with lubricants and mineral oils to overcome this disadvantage. Moreover, the high compressibility of silicone oils is undesirable since it increases the time for system response to a magnetic field. Additionally, the silicone oils do not dissolve surfactants easily, precluding the use of nonorganic stabilizers.
Chagnon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,098, describes a ferrofluid composition comprising a colloidal dispersion of finely-divided particles in a liquid silicone-oil carrier and a dispersing amount of a surfactant which comprises a silicone-oil surfactant containing a functional group which forms a chemical bond with the surface of the particles and a tail group which is soluble in the silicone-oil carrier. Fluids such as those disclosed by Chagnon suffer from an inability to viscosity to a sufficient degree upon application of a magnetic field. Such fluids generally change in viscosity by a factor of about two, which is considered unacceptable for many applications.